


Homme Fatale

by Giglet



Series: Smith&Tyler, Private Eyes [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was bad news -- she could see that as soon as he walked into the office of the Smith & Tyler Investigations Agency. But with a smile and a bum like that, she didn't care. Besides, he might be a paying client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> The first bit written in this universe. Originally posted in comments to this LJ entry: http://doyle-sb4.livejournal.com/422803.html .

The man in front of her desk was gorgeous, Sarah Jane had to admit that. But only to Rose, not to him.

He smiled at her, and she could almost hear the birds singing. It looked like he could, too.

She would definitely not admit that to him.

He said, "So you're the 'Smith &amp; Tyler Detective Agency'? I thought it was traditional for private eyes to use 'Smith &amp; Wesson'?"

"We tend to use cell phones rather than guns, Mister ..."

"Jack Harkness," Rose's voice came from the open door behind him. A year ago when they'd started the agency, Rose would have thrown herself at an old friend, just for the reassurance of seeing him. Now she still beamed at him, but instead of coming in, she leaned against the doorframe. She tossed him a banana, and it seemed to mean something to him, because Jack Harkness burst out laughing.


End file.
